


KAM ONESHOTS (keefe x tam) KOTLC

by derpypancakez



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpypancakez/pseuds/derpypancakez
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots about Kam/Teefe! I really think there isn't enough of these... so enjoy!
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to Kam Oneshots! I am not a very consistent author, but you can expect around 1 update per week. Enjoy!

Human AU

“Flight 6301 has now arrived.” Keefe looked up from his phone. Was this the flight? Was it 6301 or 3601? Keefe pressed the home button in frustration and scrolled through his texts. There! It was 63-.

Before he could finish the thought, two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Keefe whirled around, accidentally getting a faceful of silver bangs. “Tam!” Keefe breathed out, shocked and slightly, just slightly, out of breath from his boyfriend’s tight hug. They shared a chaste kiss, trying not to draw too much attention as they walked down the concourse. “Didja miss me?” Keefe asked teasingly, waiting for the baggage carousel to bring them Tam’s suitcase. “You bet.” Tam said intertwining their fingers.

Tam couldn’t get enough of Keefe. After spending just 3 days apart, it felt like forever. He’d always thought that sounded like an exaggeration, but now he knew just how it felt. Something that couldn’t be satisfied by video calls and text messages. Now he felt he had to make up for the lost time. He had purposely moved faster so he could surprise Keefe. The shocked and ecstatic look on him made it worth it. Tam loved Keefe, more than he could ever know. 

Their hair whipped around in the air, the chilly wind digging into their skin as they waited outside for a shuttle. “Thanks for coming out to get me,” Tam said shyly, leaning into Keefe’s warm chest. Keefe looked down with a fond smile, wrapping his arms around Tam protectively, and replied, “Anything for my bangs boy.” Tam couldn’t wipe the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried, so he ended up wearing it the whole way to their car. 

Their car wasn’t anything fancy, just a Honda cr-v which had served them well for 5 (was it 6?) years. Inside was a mess of old hair products, magazines, and sunglasses, with stuffed animals in the backseat. Keefe slid into the drivers seat, and held Tam’s hand tight as he pulled out of the airport parking lot. 

About 30 minutes into the drive, and not halfway to their home, Tam started to feel sick. Was it the jet lag. Was it a brush with car sickness. Tam didn’t know, but he did know the world was spinning. Bile rose in his throat, and when Keefe glanced sideways, he knew something was wrong. He pulled over and got out of the car, running around to the other side and opening the door. Tam slumped sideways, his eyes half closed and his chest rising and falling heavily. “Tam! TAM! Stay with me, ok?” Keefe lifted Tam out of the front seat, bridal style, and laid him on his back in the rear seats, hastily swiping the junk onto the floor.

“Hey, get a drink of water, ok? I’ll call the ambulance.” Keefe said, worried. But Tam reached out and grabbed Keefe’s arm. “Babe, it’s fine. Whatever it was, it’s passed now.” Tam said in his most reassuring voice. Keefe, skeptical, kept saying “Are you sure?”, to which Tam replied yes, sneaking in an eyeroll here and there. When Keefe was finally satisfied, he helped Tam up and gave him a few kisses before starting the engine and starting off again. 

“You gave me quite the scare, Tammy,” Keefe started. “Luckily, I have a protective boyfriend,” Tam finished, giving his hand a squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek.


	2. Lost in Japan Song Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes  
> Link - https://youtu.be/SAWzXkV3hHo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Wattpad (derpypancakez) and fanfiction.net (DerpyPancakez)! 
> 
> It may be hard to distinguish the lyrics between the regular text... sorry! Apparently italics don't show up on this site. The regular story has a time stamp in front of it. Maybe that helps?

All it'd take is one flight  
We'd be in the same time zone  
Looking through your timeline  
Seeing all the rainbows, I  
I got an idea  
And I know that it sounds crazy  
I just wanna see ya  
Oh, I gotta ask

12:50 Keefe stole a glance at his watch. 5 minutes until takeoff. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, pulling out his phone. 

Do you got plans tonight?  
I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind (oh)

Keefe: wyd?  
Tam: studying  
Keefe: nerd  
Tam: lol shuttup hunkyhair

I could feel the tension  
We could cut it with a knife  
I know it's more than just a friendship  
I can hear you thinking 'bout it, yeah

Keefe: i gotta surprise for u  
Tam: yeah?  
Keefe: come down to ur apartment lobby @ 9, k?  
Tam: uhhh, k?  
Keefe: AND DONT FALL ASLEEP  
Tam: no promises :p

Do I gotta convince you?  
That you shouldn't fall asleep?  
It'll only be a couple hours  
And I'm about to leave

12:57 “Crew members, we are cleared for takeoff. Please fasten your seatbelts.” Keefe turned off his phone, a lopsided grin on his face. He and Tam were a long distance couple, and Keefe had decided to make a surprise visit. Tam lived in Tokyo, where he had moved to study Japanese. Keefe had stayed in L.A. after college, getting into medical school. They were determined to make it work, but it was difficult

Do you got plans tonight?  
I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind

8 hours later  
Keefe jolted awake, the plane bouncing on the runway as the landed in Tokyo. He checked his phone. 8:00. He had one hour to get to Tam’s apartment. 

Do you got plans tonight?  
I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise  
The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I  
'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind

8:58. Keefe got out of the cab, swiping his hand through his hair as he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. After paying the driver, he walked into the lobby.

Can't get you off my mind  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
Let's get lost tonight  
Let's get lost tonight

8:59. Tam walked out the door and down the hallway towards the elevator. He had no idea why Keefe had told him to come down. He walked into the elevator, pressed “Lobby”, and a thought slipped its way into his mind. No. Surely Keefe is back in L.A.-

Baby, you and  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
Let's get lost tonight  
Let's get lost tonight  
Baby, you and  
I can't seem to get you off my mind

9:00. Before he could finish the thought, the elevator spit Tam out right next to a blond haired boy. The mischievous grin, the ice blue eyes, and the messy hair made him do a double take. “Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?” Keefe said, throwing his arms out.

Do you got plans tonight?  
I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind

9:00. Tam couldn’t trust his voice, so he hugged Keefe instead. They stayed like that, in each other’s embrace. He wasn’t the crying type, but he swallowed back his tears.

Do you got plans tonight, baby?  
I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise  
The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I  
And I-I-I can't get you off my mind  
Can't get you off my mind  
I can't seem to get you off my mind, yeah

9:02. They walked outside, where the dark sky was illuminated with neon signs and billboards. Hand in hand, Tam still couldn’t believe it. Keefe. Here. With me. It felt like a dream. A dream he never hoped would end.   
Let's get lost tonight  
Let's get lost tonight  
Baby, you and  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
Let's get lost tonight  
Let's get lost tonight  
Baby, you and  
I can't seem to get you off my mind

The next two days were paradise. They were inseparable. Everything seemed… better with each other. But alas, Keefe had to return to his studies. On their final day, in bed, Keefe whispered, “I love you.”

Tam said, “I love you too.”


	3. After Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam is devastated to see Keefe suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Legacy.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT!!!

After Legacy, Keefe is in his “coma”

Tam slipped in the room, quietly. He looked around the dimly lit room, searching for Elwin. Must’ve gone home, he thought. That was perfect. No witnesses, no testimonies to his deeds.

He slunk towards Keefe’s cot, swirling shadows out of the way to brighten the room. Tam knelt down, a flood of emotions making him a sobbing, hiccuping mess. This was his fault. He was to blame for everything Keefe was going through. He felt like a failure. A pathetic and weak one at that. Everything he tried to do, apparently just wasn’t enough to save his true love.

Keefe was the only person he had ever opened up to, cared about, and loved, other than his sister, Linh. Tam’s icy demeanor was a mask, something that hid his true feelings. Feelings that had creeped up on him, trickling into his heart in drops, slowly, but surely filling it up. 

“I-Im so sorry Keefe.” Tam’s said between sobs. Tears in his eyes blurred his vision, but he noticed the slight flutter of Keefe’s eyelids. His breath caught in his throat as he scrambled to wipe the tears away, sending a rush of shadows towards the light switch to flick it on. “Keefe? Keefe!” Tam shook Keefe, who was groggily rubbing his eyes.  
“Tam? What are you doing here?” Keefe trailed off as he took in his surroundings. 

“Sophie brought you here, after…” Tam swallowed back his emotions and saw Keefe’s eyes flash with understanding. “How are you feeling?”

Keefe grimaced. “A little sore. And I feel… different.” 

Tam raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? How so?”

“I think I’ve manifested.” Keefe said quietly.

Tam drew in a sharp breath. 

“I think I’ve manifested as a Shade.”


	4. It's going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out is always hard.

Keefe woke with a jolt. “Beep! Beep!” His imparter shone bright against Keefe’s eyes, which were still half-lidded with sleep. The called ID said Tam Song. Why would Tam be calling at three in the morning? He pressed accept, and he saw Tam’s face, shiny with tears.

“Tam! Babe, what’s wrong?” Keefe scrambled to turn on the lights. Tam wasn’t the type of person to cry, unless something was really, really wrong. 

“S-sorry for w-waking you-” Tam started. 

“No, no, it’s fine. What’s wrong?” Keefe said, trying to sound soothing.

“I told them.” Tam said, not meeting Keefe’s eyes. 

“Told who what?” Keefe asked, confused.

“I-I told my parents about… us.” Tam said, a sniffle escaping his nose. 

“And?” Keefe prompted.

“They-they said it was disgusting. They told me to s-stop.” That was all Tam could bear to say, not even looking at his imparter, not wanting to see Keefe’s crushed expression. 

Keefe gritted his teeth. “I’m coming over.” He said. 

“No, Keefe, I’m -”

“Are you outside Choralmere?” Keefe asked, cutting Tam off.

“Y-yeah.”

“I’ll see you in 10 minutes. Don’t go anywhere.” With that he turned off the imparter, throwing on some clothes and heading to the Leapmaster.

The Leapmaster spit him out outside Choralmere’s gates. He rapped on the door. Once. Twice. The sound was loud, but he didn’t care. He heard Tam run out to the gate and open it, clearing a path into Keefe’s arms.

~Flashback~

Quan and Mai Song knew they weren’t the best parents. They had tried to reconnect, tried to mend things between their children. But it wasn’t the same. Yesterday, Mai was working on her painting until late at night, when she heard laughter from the room next door. Tam’s room. She went to check on Tam, and she was about to knock on his door when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. “I love you too.” Tam’s voice rang loud and clear.

Mai waited outside the door for a few minutes, trying to calm her racing heart, and went back to her studio. She felt guilty, as if she’d heard something she wasn’t meant to hear.

The next day, Mai kept quiet. But curiosity kept eating at her willpower. She decided to tell Quan. Surely he would want to know. So she did. And later that night, they went up to Tam’s room.

“Who were you on the imparter with yesterday night, honey?” Mai asked, trying not to sound too nosy. 

“Just a friend. You remember Keefe, right?” Tam said icily.

“Then why did you say ‘I love you?’” Quan interjected.

Tam froze, and for the first time in his life, he was afraid of his parents.

~Flashback end~

Keefe held Tam in his arms, outside Choralmere. “I’m so sorry,” Tam said, his tears soaking Keefe’s shirt. 

“Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Keefe tried to calm him down, rubbing Tam’s back and stroking his face. “You can sleep at Candleshade for tonight. Sound good?” Keefe suggested. Tam nodded. They stepped into the beam of light that carried them back home.

Keefe crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Tam. He relaxed under Keefe’s touch. “Let’s get some sleep and talk tomorrow?” Keefe asked, his voice husky from sleepiness. “Don’t worry about those losers, Tam. We’ll find a way. You know I’ll love you no matter what.”

“I’m glad I met you.” Tam said quietly.

Keefe was caught off guard. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

Tam grinned. “Because you always seem to make things better.”


	5. Two people he loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam is forced to choose between two elves, two elves he loves.

Tam looked around. The air was dry and arid, which didn’t make sense because he was on a beach. He had no idea how he got there. Before he could completely take in his surroundings, three figures emerged on the beach. Confused, he stepped towards the three figures. One’s face was curled in a cold smile. Tam’s heart lurched. It was Vespera.

Vespera held the two other figures by the arm. They were limp, and had hoods thrown over their face. Tam squinted and caught a flash of silver from one of the figure’s hair. “Linh? Is that you?” Tam walked forward,, but a crackling force field blocked his path. He looked behind, and saw Ruy. Vespera dropped the hooded figures on the ground, pulling off their hoods. It was Linh, and… Keefe?

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” Tam demanded, trying to keep his voice level. “Why do you have Linh and Keefe?” Tam said, choking on the last word. Keefe. His rival, but also his love. He had told no one, not even Linh. But he had fallen for the blond-haired boy the first day they met. He had managed to keep it hidden, to keep his secret to himself. But it was getting harder every day. Each day, it seemed as if his feelings couldn’t get any stronger. But the next day, it somehow did. And it was driving Tam crazy.

“You know we do everything for a reason, Tam.” Vespera’s lips curled into a sneer. “This is your punishment for disobeying the Neverseen,” she spat. Tam wasn’t scared. But what Vespera said next made his heart drop. “Pick one. Linh, or Keefe.”

Tam swallowed the knot in his throat. “What do you mean pick one?”

“Pick one to save. The other one dies.” She said without emotion, cold and calculating.

Tam fell to his knees. How did they know? Out of all people, the Neverseen knew. 

Pick one. Pick one. The two words tumbled around in his head as his tears dripped onto the beach, mixing with the salt water from the incoming tide.   
“I’ll give you thirty seconds.” Vespera said, clearly enjoying it. “If you don’t pick by then, they both die. And so will you.” 

Tam screamed as loud as he can. Everything faded into black, the salty tears dripping down his face as his eyes opened. This time, he was looking into ice blue ones.

Keefe awoke to Tam screaming. It was a horrible sound, and it rubbed harshly against his ears until he snapped awake. He looked around, and saw Tam on the other side of his bed, his face sweaty and shiny with tears. Then he heard it. “Vespera, not Linh! And n-not Keefe!”

Keefe quickly went to work shaking Tam awake. Once he had opened his eyes, he pulled Tam up into a sitting position and got him a glass of water. “Nightmares?” he asked. Tam nodded. “Wanna talk about it?” Keefe asked quietly. 

So Tam recounted his dream. “There was Vespera and Ruy, and we were on a beach, and she had two people…” he trailed off. “Two people I love.” Keefe’s heart skipped a beat. His mind flashed back to Tam, and what he had said in his sleep. Linh… and Keefe. He hoped his expression didn’t give away the shock and the hope, the hope that maybe, just maybe, Tam liked him back.

“I know one of them was Linh. But the other…” Keefe started tentatively. He saw Tam’ eyes widen, and that was all he needed for an answer. “It was me, wasn’t it?” He breathed. Suddenly, they were close, too close, closer, impossibly close, and their lips brushed slightly, eyes closing as hands tangled themselves in the other’s hair. At first, it started off slow, light kisses, but then passion and desire took over, the emotions bottled up spilling out, free at last. When they pulled away, both were out of breath, adrenaline coursing through their body.

“How? How did you know?” Tam asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“I have my ways,” Keefe replied, sneaking a kiss on the forehead.

Tam blushed. “Empaths,” he grumbled.


	6. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups are awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel like Tam, call 1-800-273-8255  
> You are not alone!

Tears stung Tam’s eyes. “Get OUT!” He shouted, breathing heavily. Two years together, and he had just found out that Keefe had cheated.

“Tam, baby, listen,” Keefe started.

“Don’t call me baby. How could you? Get OUT!” Tam jabbed his finger at the door and turned around, walking upstairs and locking himself in his room. Tears rolled freely down both cheeks, face buried in his arms. Sobs choked his throat and he slumped to the floor, everything spinning and blurry as he drifted into a fitful sleep.  
When Tam woke up, it was dark outside. All of the anger and rage had disappeared, leaving only pure, raw sadness. He opened the door slowly. On the floor in front of the door, there was a note. 

He threatened me. He said he would come and kill you.

The tears came back in full force. Now, he had realized his mistake. If only he had listened, let Keefe talk… he couldn’t take it. It was all his fault. His life wasn’t worth living. Being selfish and foolish and losing his only love. He slowly got up, found a pen and a pencil. There, he wrote his final words. 

Keefe was heartbroken, but at least Tam was safe and alive. He buried his face in his hands, sitting on the front porch. He cried, his body shaking in uncontrollable sobs. His hands shook as he stood up, slowly, tears glistening on his cheeks as he took one shaky step after another. Step. Step. Not looking forward, not looking back. Just down. Step. Step. He walked until he collapsed.

Tam fell asleep again, the emotional hurt and the guilt making him exhausted. When he woke up, he walked out the door, taking one last look before turning around and walking, walking towards the end.

The bright sun woke Keefe up. For a moment, he felt around for Tam, but then everything came back to him. He sat up, his legs and feet sore from walking so much yesterday. He looked around. There was a cliff to his left, some trees to his right. He felt disoriented, tried to think through the haze of emotions. He heard something from his left, something from the cliff. He looked towards it, and saw a… person? What was a person doing near the clif- Oh. Keefe took a tentative step towards the figure. Then two. Then three. Soon, he was right behind the person. He had black hair, a slight frame that looked fragile. 

“Don’t do it. It’s not worth it.” Keefe said, his voice slicing through the crisp morning air.

Tam had been sitting on the ledge, thinking. Contemplating. The voice he heard from behind him startled him. 

“How would you know? Do you know what I did?” Tam said angrily.

“Believe me, I just lost my one true love. I know what it feels like.” Keefe said softly.

Tam’s anger dissipated. “I did too,” He replied quietly. Then, he turned around, wanting to see who this person was. His breath caught in his throat. Keefe?

Keefe was curious to see who this person was. When he turned around, a round face, streaked with tears and silver hair was not what he was expecting. Tam?

At that moment, Tam decided one thing. He had things to live for, things to look forward to. And so he stepped forward into Keefe’s arms, and away from the cliff.


	7. Fate - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam doesn't believe in fate. But what happens makes him reconsider that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a longer oneshot story!!

“Linh? I’m back!” Tam called, stepping into their hotel. Strange, Tam thought. Linh usually came to greet him. Maybe she was recovering from the jet lag. After all, it was a 3 hour time difference from New York. He put down his Welcome to California guide and walked towards the kitchen, his footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. He walked around the kitchen island when he saw Linh on the floor, unconscious.

“No!” Tam screamed, reaching for his phone to call 911. His hands were shaking, his vision blurry as he knelt next to his twin. 

“911, how may I help you?”

“My sister’s dying.”

~Time skip~

The next few hours were chaos. Emergency workers rushed into the house, carrying away Linh on a stretcher. Tam sat next to her on the ambulance, sobs wracking his body as the workers hooked her up to a machine. The thought of losing her was unbearable. He really would then be all alone, no parents, no siblings.

Keefe ran towards the Emergency wing. “I’ll be there in 30 seconds” Keefe said into his phone, sliding past a patient and outside. 

“25 year old female. Unresponsive. Most likely a heart attack.” The worker told him before handing off the stretcher. Keefe gave a grim nod. The odds were slim. They would have to go into surgery right away. 

Tam stepped out of the ambulance. He saw his sister being carried off into the hospital. He refused to believe that that was the last time he would ever see her. Dazed, he grabbed the arm of one of the Doctors. “Is she going to live?”

Keefe was about to turn around, already going through the procedure in his head. He felt a clammy hand clamp around his arm. He turned around to face a scrawny black-haired boy, his silvery-blue eyes full of fear. 

“Yes.” Keefe wrapped his hands around the scared boy’s. “I promise.”

The procedure took nine hours. Strangely, Keefe had a hard time focusing. He couldn’t get the boy out of his mind. His silver-tipped bangs glowing like a halo, making him look like an angel.

Tam sat in the waiting room, exhausted. Every once in a while he would get up and pace, trying to shove the doctor’s bright smile and ice blue eyes out of his mind. Argh! His sister was in danger, and he was thinking about the doctor instead. 

Keefe took a deep breath. He ruffled his hair and willed his heart to stop beating so fast. “We got everything under control. She’ll live-” He was cut off by a big hug.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,” Tam didn’t mean to give the doctor a hug, but before he could pull away, he felt strong arms wrap around him. The bottled emotions spewed out, Tam’s tears staining the doctor’s shirt. “Thank you, doctor…”

“Sencen. Keefe Sencen.” Keefe said, giving the boy a warm smile. 

“Tam Song,” Tam replied, a shy smile on his face. “Sorry for, you know,” he pointed at Keefe’s wet t-shirt. 

“No worries,” Keefe assured him. “Your sister’s in room 8. I’ll come check on her in a couple of hours. She’ll be hospitalized for around three days to rehab.” 

Tam gave a nod at the doctor, who’s cheeks were strangely pink. Dammit, Keefe tried to keep the blood from rushing to his face, he was just so…

Attractive. Tam had no other words for the doctor. He knew he shouldn’t, he wasn’t even from around here anyway. He was just going to break his heart.

The two went their separate ways, cheeks flushed and hearts beating like crazy.


	8. Fate - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is part 2! (this sounded better in my head... but oh well)
> 
> Sorry again if some of the medical thingies are wrong! Don't worry, this isn't the end. I have a part 3 and a (maybe) part 4 planned.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

~Time Skip~

Knock. Knock. Keefe stepped into the small room. It was dim, the lightbulbs overhead turned off. He quietly tapped Tam’s shoulder, who was sleeping in a chair in the corner. Poor kid, Keefe thought. After all, Tam had been awake all night waiting for Linh. Tam’s eyes slid open and Keefe gave a small wave.

“How are you feeling?” Keefe whispered, trying not to wake Linh. “Can you answer a couple questions for me?”

Tam nodded, hoping his breath didn’t smell bad.

“Great!” Keefe beamed, causing Tam’s heart to hammer wildly. “Can you tell me when you arrived in California?” He started.

A few questions later, Tam’s eyelids grew heavy again. When Keefe saw him yawn, he decided to resume his questioning later. “Maybe we can pick up on this tomorrow.” He suggested. “Let me get you a blanket.” Tam gave a nod, trying to stay awake. Keefe stepped out of the room and got one from his office, which was only a couple doors down. Walking back, his mind kept chanting Don’t fall for him. Don’t fall for him. Don’t fall for him. He slid open the door, draping the blanket over the boy. “Thank y- mmm” Tam fell asleep before he could finish, his head resting on Keefe’s arms. Too late. Keefe’s cheeks were warm as he quietly walked out of the room.

~Time Skip~

Tam woke up to the sun filtering through the window behind him. His memories were still fuzzy with sleep, but he vaguely remembered the doct-no, Keefe, asking him some things. The warm scent of coffee tickled his nose as he brushed off the blanket. On the table next to him, there was a cup of coffee and a note scribbled on a yellow sticky note. Good morning! I’ll be stopping by shortly. Enjoy your coffee! -Keefe

Tam was just taking a sip when the door rolled open, revealing a very tired-looking Keefe. “You look tired. Are you okay?” Tam asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Just some nightmares.” Keefe said. He flushed. “I know that sounds-”

“No, I have them too. I can relate.” Tam assured him. Keefe pulled up a chair and sat down. But something caught his attention. Tam’s shirt had ridden up his torso a little, revealing brown splotches on his skin. Bruises. Long, jagged lines intersected on the pale skin. Scars. 

“Hey, what are those?” Keefe stood up and walked towards Tam, gesturing towards the marks that pockmarked his hips. He saw Tam visibly stiffen, scrambling to cover it up again. Keefe caught his wrists, stopping him from fully covering them. “You can tell me.” Keefe said softly. He saw tears well up in the smaller boy’s eyes.

“I-I can’t,” Tam whispered, a single tear leaking out of his eyes. Keefe brushed it away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He sat back down, looking sheepish.

“No, really, it’s fine. Let’s just go on with the questions.” The air around them was thick with tension. 

“Okay,” Keefe said, but before he could start, he heard a groan. Only, it wasn’t from him, and Tam’s mouth hadn’t moved either. There was only one other person in the room.

The two scrambled towards the bed. “Linh! Thank god you’re okay!” Tam gripped his twin’s hands.

“Let’s give her some space,” Keefe said. “Can you hear me, Linh?” She gave a weak nod. Tam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Can you say a couple of words?”

“Hi,” Her voice cracked. “What happened?”

Tam swallowed down the tears. “You had a heart attack, Linh.” He said softly. “I-I thought you were going to…”

“...die?” Linh’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I’ll leave you guys to… talk.” Keefe quietly slipped out. It wasn’t his place to intrude in private conversations.

~Time Skip~

“How are you feeling today, Ms. Linh?” Keefe stepped over some wires, which snaked across the floor.

“Sore, but I think I can manage.” Linh winced as Keefe stuck a needle into her arm.

“She seems fine. She’ll probably be able to take short walks down the hallway by tomorrow. Oh, and there’s a small courtyard on level 7, if she needs some fresh air.” Keefe assured Tam.

“O-ok,” Linh watched carefully as both of their cheeks became a shade no different from ketchup. She smirked. They were both so oblivious.

Once Keefe was done with his checkup, he walked out and crouched outside the door to tie his shoes.

“You’re smitten, Tam.” Linh said in a teasing voice.

“What?” Tam asked.

“I’m pretty sure you fell for Keefe,” She replied. “You’ve fallen hard.” Keefe could hear Linh giggling at what she said. It wasn’t true. Surely it wasn’t-

“Sh-shut up! He might hear!” The panic in Tam’s voice gave it away. It was true. Keefe stood up and walked away before they could catch him eavesdropping. His mind was racing along with his heart as he walked down the corridor. You're smitten, Tam. The three words rang in his head as he collapsed in his chair.


	9. Fate - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the three part oneshot!!

sorry this is really bad. ughhhhh

~Time Skip~

"You're ready to be discharged," Keefe informed Linh. "Everything's fixed. You're all good to go!" Keefe tried for a smile, which he hoped looked genuine. He remembered the words he heard yesterday. The words that filled him with hope, and he felt this selfishness, this want. To never let them go. To keep them here forever. But he had to let them go. For both of them.

Tam knew this day would come. He was dreading it, but it had to happen. If only it wasn't for his stupid crush and his stupid feelings. At least he could go back home and forget. Forget everything. He handed back the forms, paid for the visit, all in a state of numbness. He went back up to the room, where Keefe was removing all of the equipment. Linh lay in a chair, sleeping. Tam swallowed and said, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure! What is it?" Keefe asked, confused, and adorably innocent.

Tam took a step forward. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. My sister is alive because of you."

Keefe blushed. "It's not a big deal. I met you in the process." He regretted his last sentence instantly. He saw an amused glint in Tam's eyes, and Keefe found this new confidence that came out of nowhere. "Do you believe in fate?"

Fate. Fate. Fate. It's amazing how one word can carry a world of memories, both good and bad. "My-my ex used to say that. He used to say we were brought together by fate." Tam's voice weaker with every word. Keefe saw the insecurity behind the silvery-blue eyes. The tears that threatened to spill.

"Oh no. No, no, no," Keefe breathed. Everything clicked. The bruises and scars, both physical and mental, now made sense. He wrapped Tam in his arms, pulling him close as if his arms alone could heal the broken soul inside the younger boy.

"No. I don't believe in fate." Tam stated firmly. It came out a little muffled, and Tam looked up. "But something makes me want to reconsider."

Nobody knows who leaned in first, who moved closer. It just... happened. Keefe's hands gripped Tam's back as their lips brushed, then met. Everything spilled out, the tension releasing into the air as hands tangled themselves in the other's hair. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Goofy smiles were pasted on their faces as their fingers laced. And then Tam pulled away. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Keefe gave a sad smile as Tam woke Linh. Keefe gave Linh a hug, and then they were walking away. Keefe waved. Once. Tam looked back. Once. But the words those two simple actions carried were immeasurable.

3 years passed. Keefe quit his job at the hospital. He became a medical journalist, traveling the world and writing. As time passed, his memory of Tam faded. But he never stopped looking. He never stopped looking for Tam.

Tam, as a diplomat, flew frequently. He visited different countries all around the world. Sometimes, even the smallest things reminded him of Keefe. And that broke his heart all over again.

The cool breeze ruffled Keefe's hair. He was on a one week trip to the Netherlands, learning and writing about the differences between the two countries' medical systems. Tulips lined the stone pathway, and he stopped to admire one.

Tam readjusted his backpack as he took a stroll down the Netherlands countryside. He had some time before his meeting, and he decided he would admire the colorful landscape. Flowers dotted the green fields and large, towering acacia trees cast shadows over his feet. He saw a man squatting in front of him, admiring a particularly colorful tulip. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tam said.

"Yes. It certainly is. It reminds me of someone." Keefe stopped abruptly. He stood up and stuck his hand out. "Keefe. Nice to meet you." Tam's breath caught in his throat. The same ice-blue eyes. The same mischievous smile. It was the same as he remembered it.

"D-do you remember me?" Tam asked, scarcely believing it. Recognition flickered in Keefe's eyes.

"Tam." The smile was tentative, but Tam's own smile seemed to encourage him and Keefe beamed. "It's you! It's really you!" Keefe flung his arms around the other and squeezed. Tam just laughed. He hadn't laughed like that in years. The type of laugh where you're just joyful and ecstatic and don't have a care in the world.

"I guess fate really is a thing, huh?"


	10. A/N

Thank you so much for all of the votes, reads, and comments! Unfortunately, that will be the last oneshot of this book. If you liked this, make sure to go check out my solangelo book as well! Don't worry, I'll be writing more stories. I'm planning on a Thomas x Minho one from The maze runner, but I'll gladly accept suggestions!

peace,

derpypancakez


End file.
